Thats gotta hurt
by hidden stranger
Summary: Even at our strongest, well all need a helping hand or paw. What will Tigress's answer be to the draon warrior when hecomes to her with an idea of how to help? oneshot Tigress/Po, Please read and review if you can.


A/N, Hey guys thanks for checkin out this fic, I appreciate all the readers I can get, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer : Obviously I don't own these characters

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"EEK! Auugh!" Yelped the dragon warrior as he navigated his way over the floor of fire. He'd been training for a few weeks under Master Viper's instruction, teaching the panda to move with the fire not against it, to become a part of the ignited dance of the flame and not burned by it. He had learned much from those few weeks, continuosly resetting his footing as he leapt into the air each time as the fires erupted from the mat. While her teaching was well put, the actual feats themselves were nothing easy. Finally jumping off the side of the floor he made his way back to the front of the training course, pausing for a secound to catch his breath.

"Haha, still having trouble on the third lesson?" The master panda turned to the grinning face of master Viper as he returned a smile.

"Hey I don't exactly curl very well if you happened to notice." Viper laughed at this, both of them turning their heads to watch master Tigress fly thorugh the spinning dragons and jade turtle. As Po watched, he sensed something, something was off with Tigress. Each move she made came swiftly and controlled, but upon further squinting by the panda he saw what looked wrong about her motions. Her back seemed to be strained and tenser than it should have been, the muscles uncenching as she powered through each stroke and jab with exauasting power and determination.

Watching her finish through the course, she hopped to the side and made what looked to be a pained landing as she slightly winced on her sudden little jump. Po looked at her and then at the five as he and viper waited as the day of training soon came to a close. Po headed out to the kitchen to prepare the evening meal for the six residing warriors in the jade palace.

After the meal, the furious five and the dragon warrior went to their separate rooms for the evening. Po came out of his own and made his way over the one at the end that belonged to none other than master tigress. Pausing for a slight moment as he took a breath in and held it as he knocked on the paper door lightly. He waited patiently for the feline master to answer the door. Sliding it open her bright orange eyes met his emerald ones.

"What is it master Po?" She asked in a semi tired tone. He nodded in unstanding that it was a bit late for visitors.

"Hi Tigress, I was hoping you might have a minute for me possibly?" He raised his eyebrows in hope, she stood for a moment and then rolled her eyes slightly as she turned to the side for Po to enter. He came inside quickly and the feline shut the door behind herself.

"What is it panda?" She asked as he stood in the corner. Po took a step forward and played with his fingers somewhat and looked up at the cat.

"I um, well I was going to ask you if your back still hurts.?" He said with a sympathetic tone, Tigress paused for a sec before quickly shaking her head.

"Um no, why would it be hurting and what does it matter if it did?" She wasn't trying to be short with the panda, she merely didn't enjoy when her weaknesses were noticed. She looked back at the bear who stood with an unconvinced gleam in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm-, *Sigh* Yes Po I'm in a bit of pain, why are you asking?" The black and white bear walked up to her and put his hands together.

"I wanted to ask if you would be willing to let me take away some of it. I just saw how your back must have felt very tight and sore." Tigress soon had a look of confusion upon her features.

"And how do you believe you would do that." She posed the question to find what the bear had in mind. He fidigeted with his paws before asking,

"Have you ever been given a massage? My father used to show me the perfect ways in how to rub and kneed away soreness and tense muscles. I want to know if you would be willing to let me fix your back for you?" The feline master stood in a deep thought for a secound. Finally after a moment of a mental battle, she returned her eyes to the panda.

"I don't like others touching me Po." The panda nodded in understanding, he had expected her to say something along those lines though.

"Yeah I sort of figured you'd rather handle things on your own, I just wanted to see if I could be of service to you." The panda said, a corner of a smile on his face. Master tigress stood for a moment in thought before turning back to the panda.

"*Sigh* If you are postive you can help me and not be wasting our time, then I want you to promise me as your fellow master and rare person of my trust, that you will do nothing of an innapropriate nature." Po smiled and nodded in her trust that he would for the most part keep his hands to himself. She went over to her bed and laid on her stomach.

"Um." She turned to look at the panda with a raised eyebrow.

"heh in order for this to work, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your vest." The feline master looked at him with narrowing eyes for a minute before he went on.

"No,no its nothing like that, its just because your vest is a pretty thick material and I can't reach the right tense muscles with it on, is that going to be a problem?" He asked tentativly, it was one thing to ask Tigress to let anyone put their hands on her, it was quite another to ask her to remove any or her clothing. Just wanting to get whatever this bear had in store for her over with so she could sleep, she nodded in compliance with the dragon warrior.

Motioning the bear to turn around, she waited until he was facing the wall and wouldn't move his head. After taking a deep breath, she began to undo her vest and positioned herself on her bed lying face down. Once she was ready she snapped her fingers to get Po's attention. The panda turned around and took in the sight before him. Quickly swishing away bad thoughts in his mind he compused himself and walked over to the tiger laying on her stomach, her arms laying down on each side of her. He sat down gently, feeling her bed creak slightly as the extra wieght was added. He cracked his knuckles slowly and cracked his neck for preparation.

For Tigress, over the time she had been around the bear had given her a wide array of reasons to trust him. He never made dirty jokes such as mantis and seemed to look at each person he encountered as a family member, treating them with respect and understanding. As she noticed this about the dragon warrior, she found herself less and less guarded around him, every now and then giving the bear helpful tips on his style to benefit him and occasionally letting a chuckle come out of her mouth at one of his better jokes that came every now and again. She could see how truly pure of heart this panda was as he seemed to look after others more than himself. She took in a breath as she felt the bears paws slowly coming to a rest on her upper striped back near her shoulderblades.

"Are you ready?" She nodded, an with that the dragon warrior went to work, first finding binding muscles in her upper spine that needed to be rolled out. The Tiger closed her eyes as relief seemed to flow suddenly through her body. The bear seemed to work like magic as he proceeded to use his knuckles on some of the more difficult aching parts of the feline's back. She tensed for a secound as she thought the panda's hands were going to go lower than permitted, but relaxed when he began to simply be working out her sides.

As the massage continued, the tiger master reached straight up and let out a satisfied purr as her spine cracked. With a final closed fist with the other on top, Po sent a crack in her lower back that seemed to slice at the pain she had been feeling so intensly. Now feeling loosened up better than ever, Tigress flopped down onto her stomach, her arms handing over each side of the bed limply, a satisfied look upon her face. The panda stood up and reached for the ceiling, releasing his own stiffened muscles.

"how are you now?" He almost didn't have to asked, the feline looked almost unconcious, she shook her head before answering the bear.

"I did not expect to feel as good as I do right now. Thank you Po, I really needed that." The dragon warrior smiled and waved a paw in dismissal. "Haha no problem, what are friends for ya know." Tigress nodded before sitting up in her bed facing the bear, deciding to try and test how truly pure of heart the bear truly was, though she knew truly it was somewhat unfair of her to put someone she had come to know as her teamate and friend into a trial such as this.

Po inwardly gasped in awe as the Female tiger master sat upright and turned toward him, her vest still upon the floor. As it took great willpower from the panda to stay in the tiger's circle of trust, he kept his eyes high and focused on the tiger's face, not allowing a sneek peak or perverted thought flow into his mind.

Tigress picked up her vest, slipped it over her arms and began doing up the buttons. She was somewhat shocked at his ability to track with her face and not be dragged into what a great deal of other men would have found themselves ogooogling at. Not that she thought of herself as pretty or attractive, it was more because she wanted to know how much she would be willing to share with this new master in the jade palace, if he was the kind that would take her seriously. The bear sat up from the bed and headed for the door, Tigress getting to her feet also and following him. He slide the door open quietly before turning back to the Tiger. She smiled for a rare moment before giving him a small hug.

"Thank you again Po, now I know someone to go to for help." Po the ever gentle giant, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close beforre saying,

"Anytime."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Well there was my little oneshot idea I had hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to review if you can, I appreciate it.


End file.
